Kawasaki Heavy Industries
|slogan = Powering your potential |foundation = |key_people = Shigeru Murayama Yoshinori Kanehana |industry = Heavy equipment Automotive Defense |products = Rolling stock, Aerospace, Shipbuilding, Construction, Automobiles |revenue = ¥1.3 trillion(2011) |operating_income = ¥57.4 billion (2011) |net_income = ¥23.3 billion (March 31, 2012) |assets = ¥1.3 trillion (March 31, 2012) |equity = ¥315.9 billion (2011) |num_employees = 34,010 (As of 31 March 2013) |homepage = Official site |location_country = Japan|intl = yes|location_city = Chūō-ku, Kobe Minato, Tokyo|native_name_lang = ja|romanized_name = Kawasaki Jūkōgyō Kabushiki-gaisha|founder = Shōzō Kawasaki|subsid = }} is a Japanese public multinational corporation primarily known as a manufacturer of motorcycles, heavy equipment, aerospace and defense equipment, rolling stock and ships. It is also active in the production of industrial robots, gas turbines, boilers and other industrial products. The company is named after its founder Shōzō Kawasaki, and has dual headquarters in Chūō-ku, Kobe and Minato, Tokyo. KHI is known as one of the three major heavy industrial manufacturers of Japan, alongside Mitsubishi Heavy Industries and IHI. Prior to World War II, KHI was part of the Kobe Kawasaki zaibatsu, which included Kawasaki Steel and Kawasaki Kisen. After the war, KHI became part of the DKB Group (keiretsu). Products Aerospace "Kibō"]] ]] Kawasaki is active in a diverse range of the aerospace industry. The Company is a contractor for the Japanese Ministry of Defense and has built aircraft such as the C-1 transport aircraft, T-4 intermediate jet trainer, and the P-3C antisubmarine warfare patrol airplane. Since 2007, it has built the P-1 maritime patrol aircraft, and since 2010, it has built the C-2 transport aircraft. Kawasaki also builds helicopters, including the BK117, jointly developed and manufactured with MBB. It also produces the CH-47J / JA helicopter.Parsons, Dan. "Boeing set to deliver 100th Japanese CH-47 fuselage", FlightGlobal, 2 December 2014. Accessed 12 January 2016. In the commercial aviation business, the company is involved in the joint international development and production of large passenger aircraft. It is involved in joint development and production of the Boeing 767, Boeing 777 and Boeing 787 with The Boeing Company,Kelly, Tim. "Giant Japanese oven gives Boeing room to ramp up 787 output", Reuters, 13 March 2013. Accessed 19 January 2016. and the 170, 175, 190 and 195 jets with Empresa Brasileira de Aeronáutica. It is also involved in the joint international development and production of turbofan engines for passenger aircraft such as the V2500, the RB211/Trent, the PW4000 and the CF34. Kawasaki also works for the Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency. The Company was responsible for the development and production of the payload fairings, payload attach fittings (PAF) and the construction of the launch complex for the H-II rocket. It continues to provide services for the H-IIA rocket. Kawasaki has also participated in projects such as the development of reusable launch vehicles for spacecraft that will handle future space transport, space robotics projects such as the Japanese Experiment Module for the International Space Station, the HOPE-X experimental orbiting plane and the docking mechanism for the ETS-VII. Main products * Aircraft * Space systems * Helicopters * Simulators * Jet engines * Missiles * Electronic equipment Rolling stock Shinkansen trains, October 2009]] MARC III bi-levels at BWI Rail Station on the Penn Line headed towards Baltimore.]] R62 subway cars on the New York City Subway line.]] on the New Haven Line.]] Kawasaki is Japan’s largest manufacturer of rolling stock. It began operations in the industry in 1906. It manufactures express and commuter trains, subway cars, freight trains, locomotives, monorails and new transit systems. Kawasaki is also involved in the development and design of high-speed trains such as Japan’s Shinkansen. Main Products * Electric cars (including Shinkansen trains) * Monorails * Passenger coaches and freight cars * Diesel locomotives * Electric locomotives * Platform screen door systems * Passenger coaches and freight cars integrated transit systems Shipbuilding Kawasaki Shipbuilding Corporation is a wholly owned subsidiary of Kawasaki Heavy Industries. Its product range include high-performance LNG and LPG carriers, container ships, bulk carriers and VLCCs, as well as submarines. The Company is also involved in the development of offshore structures and research vessels. Kawasaki also produces marine machinery and equipment, including main engines, propulsion systems, steering gears, deck and fishing machinery. Main products * LNG carriers * LPG carriers * Container ships * High speed vessels * Submarines * VLCCs (Very Large Crude Carriers) * Bulk carriers * Offshore structures * Marine machinery and equipment Energy plants and facilities Kawasaki's key offering are high-performance gas turbines. The company is also involved in development of new energy sources as an alternative to fossil fuels such as wind power generation, biomass power generation, photovoltaic systems and rechargeable batteries. Main products * Small and medium-sized gas turbine generators * Gas turbine cogeneration systems * Gas Engines * Wind turbine generators * Ash handling systems * Combined cycle power plants * Nuclear power plant equipment * Boilers Industrial equipment ]] Kawasaki develops and builds a vast array of industrial plants and equipment, including large cement, chemical and nonferrous metal plants, prime movers, and compact precision machinery. It also offers industrial plant engineering from design to sales. Kawasaki also develops automation systems. Industrial robots for processes such as assembly, handling, welding, painting and sealing, as well as automation systems for distribution and logistics such as automated product- and cargo-handling systems for plants and airports. Main products * Industrial plants * Industrial robots * Aerodynamic machinery * Hydraulic equipment Environment and recycling Kawasaki is involved in the development of equipment that prevents pollution in a wide range of industries. Among the leading products are fuel gas desulfurization and denitrification systems, and ash handling systems. The Company also supplies municipal refuse incineration plants, gasification and melting systems, sewage treatment and sludge incineration plants. Kawasaki has also been developing systems that enable a wide range of municipal and industrial waste to be recovered, recycled and put to new use. Such systems include refuse paper and plastic fuel production facilities that convert wastepaper/plastics into an easy-to-handle solid fuel, equipment that converts old tires into highway paving materials and tiles, and machinery that sorts glass bottles by size and color. Main products * Municipal refuse incineration plans * Water treatment systems * Industrial waste recycling equipment * Flue-gas desulfurization equipment Infrastructure Kawasaki’s history of building steel structures spans more than a century, with bridge-building among its first businesses. The company offers of storage solutions for LNG, Kawasaki’s portfolio also includes retractable roofs, floors and other giant structures, the Sapporo Dome's retractable surface is one example. For construction, Kawasaki produces products such as wheel loaders, tunnel machines, rollers, snowplows and purpose specific loaders. The tunnel boring machines used to excavate the Channel Tunnel and the 14.14 m diameter shield machines used in the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line construction are two well-known examples. Main products * Wheel loaders * Construction machinery * Shield Machines * tunnel boring machines * Steel bridges * LNG and LPG tanks * Airport and port-related products * Snowplows Transportation ]] Kawasaki produces motorcycles, jet skis, ATVs and cars. Kawasaki’s motorcycle include the Ninja sport bikes, and cruisers, dual-purpose and motocross motorcycles, as well as utility vehicles, ATVs and general-purpose gasoline engines. Kawasaki's "Jet Ski" has become a genericized trademark for any type of personal watercraft. Affiliates and subsidiaries Japan * Akashi Ship Model Basin Co., Ltd. * Alna Yusoki-Yohin Co., Ltd. * Benic Solution Corp. * EarthTechnica Co., Ltd. * Enetec Co., Ltd. * Fukae Powtec Corp. * JP Steel Plantech Co. * Kawaju Akashi Service Co., Ltd. * Kawasaki Engineering Co., Ltd. * Kawasaki Oita Manufacturing Co., Ltd. * Kawasaki Metal Industries, Ltd. * Kawasaki Setsubi Kogyo Co., Ltd. * Kawasaki Shipbuilding Corporation * Kawasaki Plant Systems, Ltd. * Kawasaki Precision Machinery Ltd. * Kawasaki Machine Systems, Ltd. * Kawasaki Motors Corporation Japan * Kawasaki Hydromechanics Corp. * Kawasaki Life Corporation * Kawasaki Naval Engine Service, Ltd. * Kawaju Akashi Engineering Co., Ltd. * KEE Environmental Construction, Co. Ltd. * KEE Environmental Service, Ltd. * Kawaju Gifu Service Co., Ltd. * Kawaju Gifu Engineering Co., Ltd. * Kawasaki Prime Mover Engineering Co., Ltd. * Kawasaki Construction Co., Ltd. * Kawasaki Rolling Stock Technology Co., Ltd. * Kawaju Shoji Co., Ltd. * Kawaju Techno Service Corp. * Kawaju Tokyo Service Corp. * Kawaju Facilitech Co., Ltd. * Kawasaki Thermal Engineering Co., Ltd. * K Career Partners Corp. * K-GES Co., Ltd. * K-Tec Corp. * KGM (Kawaju Gifu Manufacturing) Co., Ltd. * Kawasaki Setsubi Kogyo Co., Ltd. * Kawasaki Construction Machinery, Hokkaido Ltd. * Kawaju Sakaide Service Co., Ltd. * Kawaju Kobe Support Co., Ltd. * Kawaju Marine Engineering Co., Ltd. * KHI JPS Co., Ltd. * Kawasaki Shipbuilding Inspection Co., Ltd. * Kawasaki Gas Turbine Research Center Ltd. * Nichijo Manufacturing Co., Ltd. * NIPPI Corporation * Sapporo Kawasaki Rolling Stock Engineering Co., Ltd. * Technica Corp. * Union Precision Die Co., Ltd. International North America * Canadian Kawasaki Motors Inc. * Kawasaki Construction Machinery Corp. of America * Kawasaki Heavy Industries (U.S.A.), Inc. * Kawasaki Motors Corp., U.S.A. * Kawasaki Motors Manufacturing Corp., U.S.A. * Kawasaki Precision Machinery (U.S.A.), Inc. * Kawasaki Rail Car, Inc. * Kawasaki Robotics (U.S.A.), Inc. South America * Kawasaki do Brasil Indústria e Comércio Ltda. * Kawasaki Machinery do Brasil Maq. Equip. Ltda. * Kawasaki Motores do Brasil Ltda. * Estaleiro Enseada do Paraguaçu S.A. Asia * Kawasaki Marine Machinery Co. Ltd. (Wuhan) * Kawasaki Heavy Industries Ship Engineering Co. Ltd. (Nantong, China; COSCO) * Kawasaki Heavy Industries Machinery Trading Co. Ltd. (Shanghai, China) * Kawasaki Heavy Industries Technology Co. Ltd. (Dalian, China) * Kawasaki Precision Machinery (China) Ltd. * Kawasaki Robotics Co. Ltd. (Tianjin, China) * Kawasaki Heavy Industries Ltd. (Hong Kong) * Kawasaki Machine Systems Ltd. (Korea) * Kawasaki Gas Turbine Asia Sdn. Bhd. (Malaysia) * Kawasaki Motors (Malaysia) Sdn. Bhd. (Malaysia) * India Kawasaki Motors (India) * Kawasaki Heavy Industries Pte. Ltd. (Singapore) * Kawasaki Motors Enterprise Co. Ltd. (Thailand) * KDT (KHI Design & Technical Service, Inc. (Pasay City, Philippines) * Kawasaki Motors Philippines (Muntinlupa, Philippines) * P.T. Kawasaki Motor (Indonesia) Oceania * Kawasaki Motors Pty. Ltd. Europe * Kawasaki Precision Machinery (U.K.) Limited * Kawasaki Robotics (U.K.) Ltd. * Kawasaki Robotics G.m.b.H. * Kawasaki Gas Turbine Europe GmbH * Kawasaki Motors Europe N.V. * Kawasaki Heavy Industries Europe Finance B.V. * Kawasaki Heavy Industries (Europe) B.V. References External links * Category:Kawasaki Heavy Industries Category:Conglomerate companies of Japan Category:Defense companies of Japan Category:Locomotive manufacturers of Japan Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Japan Category:Motorcycle manufacturers of Japan Category:Rolling stock manufacturers of Japan Category:Shipbuilding companies of Japan Category:Aircraft manufacturers of Japan Category:Aircraft engine manufacturers of Japan Category:Gas turbine manufacturers Category:Robotics companies of Japan Category:Keiretsu Category:Zaibatsu Category:Multinational companies headquartered in Japan Category:Manufacturing companies based in Kobe Category:Vehicle manufacturing companies established in 1896 Category:1896 establishments in Japan Category:Companies listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange Category:Conglomerate companies established in 1896